Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the touch control field, and particularly, to an in-cell touch screen and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
Presently, a conventional in-cell touch screen may detect a position where a finger touches the screen based on mutual capacitance or self-capacitance principle. For example, when the in-cell touch screen is applied to a high aperture ratio, high-advanced dimension switch (HADS) type liquid crystal screen, a common electrode may double as a touch electrode. As the common electrode in the HADS liquid crystal screen has a slit electrode structure, i.e., the common electrode is provided with a plurality of longitudinal slits at regions corresponding to respective pixels. As shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b, the touch electrodes 1 each correspond to a plurality of pixels 2 of the liquid display screen. Adjacent touch electrodes 1 are insulated from one another and each of them is provided with a plurality of longitudinal slits at the regions corresponding to respective pixels 2.
In the above in-cell touch screen, although the touch electrodes 1 each are provided with a plurality of longitudinal slits at the regions corresponding to respective pixels 2, the touch electrode 1 has different structures at a region (region A in FIG. 1a) near the gap and a region (region B in FIG. 1a) inside the touch electrode 1, thus during displaying of the in-cell touch screen, there is a difference in brightness between the region at the gap between the adjacent touch electrodes 1 and the region inside the touch electrode 1, which causes defective problem of bright lines or dark lines appearing on the display screen or the like.